Shadow of Mine
by Saegomi
Summary: When Zelda is possessed by the brainwashed Nabooru, she is destine to put an end to Link. With the help of his faulty brother: Dark Link, the two mix, and bring Zelda back to her throne as the Princess of Hyrule, and put a plug in the Spirit Temple.
1. Good and Evil Myths are Purely Dense

**Disclaimer:** _Of course_, Saegomai does not own Zelda, but if she did.. **She just would!**

**A/N:** Short prologue, I know, but hey, I felt very accomplished with it, so I ran with it!! **:0**

* * *

There came a time.. When a myth once said.. that good and evil must collide as one, and an epic adventure must begin, and an undertaking effect would approach wherever success had taken place. Where the good is calm, indulging, and very promising to make peace.. and evil is wicked, stale, sour, and under-estimative of the power of good. Therefore.. in the myth, evil was emerged away from good, and the two collide in battle and shed each others blood.. Where even the smallest of mishaps had echoed an end to the different beliefs, good believing that the world should subsist with immense peace, and the evil believing that black should consume, chewing away the morning sunshine, and causing apertures into the ground beneath them all, lava emitting from the depths of the surface below..

But when good and evil are merely brothers at hand, and the two depend deeply on each other for success that would benefit the both...

Those myths... are purely dense..

* * *

**A/N:** The next **chappster** is **ah-coming**! So be patient, and bare with Saegomai!


	2. An Interruption in The Spirit Temple

**Disclaimer:**_ Of course_, Saegomai does not own the characters of Zelda.. but if she did.. **Dark Link would be known as.. Benahinus.. She's just joking!**

**A/N:** Fun, fun, fun! I hope you all enjoy, since someone gave me the motivation to write this quicker than planned, I went ahead and created **chappster ONE**, and made it the best I could! (Thank you **Solo**)

* * *

_Desert Colossus  
Spirit Temple_

In the temple of spirits: the leader of the Gerudo, Leader Nabooru, was captured and brutally brainwashed by the Koume and Kotake, whilst in that very temple is where they set her as a Master Iron Knuckle, the greater of the Knuckles, to battle with Link. They were highly expecting Link, the two sister witches sealing themselves behind a door that was chained tight, with a symbol in reference to a skull being its keyhole.

However, on that faithful day, Link found himself wondering back a few steps, tracing his steps if you must, something the brave and smart hero did every once-in-awhile, his new search consisting of fairies to guide him back to his feet if he was unintentionally wounded.

Conversely, on his journey back outside of the temple, Link was halted by a faulty appearance in the main foyer inside of the Goddess of Sand itself, where there was an Indian-style-sitting goddess, her hands on either side of her. The discovery, the presence, nearly sending Link to his bare hands, the winds escaping from the shadowy twist blowing into Link's face, his body falling to the ground.

Link then watched as the gloomy shadow created itself from the depths of the sand, and entered Link's lungs, standing him to his feet, and exiting his body, forming slowly into a well-known figure to Link. Catching his breath, Link began to witness the unthinkable, the facade of Dark Link, whom was once a dark enemy to him back while he was on a mission in the temple of pure water. Link, overwhelmed, surprised, quickly scrambled to his feet, wrestling himself to draw his sword, shinning his shield into the completely-formed Dark Link.

The two stood in each other's presence, Dark Link, preferably known simply as 'Dark', eagerly sneered at the confused warrior, watching as Link slowly began to circle his company. Dark easily stood, focusing his attention in front of him as Link grew out of his eyesight, slowly glazing at him once again as Link made his way fully around the figure. Link then grew from his crouching position, slowly bringing the Master Sword to his side, sticking the blade slightly into the ground.

Dark took a bow, and with great interest, he began to examine the temple before him, his eyes slowly reaching the top of the statue before him. He then took a look at the stair structure, the barred door, and then the exit. Dark then darted his eyes back to Link, the silence getting the best of the two as the they both wondered who would be the first to speak. Link kept quiet, listening as Navi shivered behind him. He softly calmed her, his eyes never leaving Dark.

With such quickness Dark drew his sword, Link digging his from the ground, Navi quickly finding protection in Link's hood. The two then began to circle each other, Dark laughing, twirling his sword before lunging at Link, watching him barely jump as he simply sucked in his stomach, Dark quickly pulling away before it could puncture flesh. Dark then let out another strident laugh, Link not becoming amused. The two then began a series of endeavors, thrusting swords towards each other, the sound of Link's shield against Dark's sword causing the temple walls to shake.

And that.. Is when the impossible became a reality.

There was a massive shake in the temple, a thud of some sort piercing into the air, only a billion times louder. Then there was a simple _click!_, a simple _clack!_ as if metal had fallen to the ground, and as if chains had been broken. The two that once fought immobilized in place, eyes growing wide, their feet planted with force on the ground through the shaking as they stared at one another.

Dark then drew his head towards the stature, his eyes still on Link, suddenly removing the worried glare, observing the stature before him.

Was the statue coming alive?

Link then did the same, wondering what in the world was going on up there.. He then began to remember who exactly rested in that very chamber up there, and who had become a victim of the evil witches. He gulped the fear of terror down his throat, remembering that Nabooru was inside the chamber, her eyes more than likely filled with anger and obedience.

The shaking stopped, and there was no more commotion. Dark was froze, and so was Link as the two awaited an outcome of any nature, anything to tell them exactly what just happened. And what exactly was going on.

Navi peeked from Link's hood, shaking, looking at Link, and then at Dark, wondering what was going on herself... She shook a bit more, Link slightly tugging her back into safety.

Dark forced his attention onto the figure aside of him, Link continuing to look towards the statue. From the corner of his eye he could see the shadow looking at him, as Link turned to him as well. The two stood a bit longer, expressions of worried men crossing their face, and it was a sight to see!

But with the new sound of _clinks!_ of iron boots entering their ears, listening to heavy boots stepping onto the floor, slowly, one boot at a time, the two once again threw their attention at the statue above them. The shaking returned, the clinks of the iron boots growing speed, as if someone had began to run.. at full speed. The footsteps crackled the ground, the statue shaking in return, the boots creating loud iron crashes against the wooden floor. Link drew his sword, Dark doing the same, a piercing roar escaping the depths of the chamber high above, the footsteps coming closer.. and closer.. growing louder and louder, with every.. single.. step..

* * *

**A/N:** PLEASE! Do not harm Saegomai for ending **chappster one** like this! She just **HAD **to do it! **:D:D:D R&R!!**


	3. Link, What's Going On Here?

**Dislcaimer: See CHAPTER ONE**

**A/N:** Enjoy chappster twoo!! :D I'm not entirely pleased, but once again, i had fun making it! Chappster three will be up **shortly**. Until then, **R&R**!!

* * *

The rumble of the temple brought words to Dark's mouth as he watched, his jaw nearly dropping ten feet, his hands growing sweaty, just as Link's had, Link bouncing, ready for the action.

"Link!?" Dark yelled over the commotion. "What's going on here!?"

Link snapped his neck towards Dark, away, and then back once more as he realized he had finally spoken to him as Link fell into thoughts, not knowing what to tell the facade.

"Uh.." Link hesitated, "I don't know..." He hollered back.

Link and Dark slowly retreated from the statue, taking tiny steps backwards as the sound became almost unbearable. The roar had struck their ears, Link squinting his eyes at the sharp tingle in his ear.

There was another uproar, this more somewhat lighter, as it more of a grunt than anything. And then, something busted through the statue, the sand spraying the temple foyer, the figure crashing down in front of the two warriors.

Dark had never before seen such armor, such an axe that big hovering the figure's side.

Link only observed Nabooru's every move, knowing she was bond to attack.

Nabooru slowly rose from her ground position, her body mesmerizing Dark as she swayed in their presence. And as she stood there, her Gerudo armor sparkling, her axe gripped tightly, a smile slowly crept onto her face as she watched the two warriors for a moment before slowly drawing yet another axe.

Link charged towards Nabooru, the two exchanging the sounds of metal slinging against each other. And all-the-while Dark took his position, front seats to the action he began to witness. He could tell that whomever this was, whomever this figure may be, was clearly no match for Link. Dark's thoughts took over as he watched Link nearly struggle with the mysterious female warrior, watching her as she laughed at Link's every failed attack. Her movement was swift, her axes blocking Link's attacks, but for some odd reason, she did not retaliate.

Dark continued to watch the action, Link's face beaded with sweat as he openly fought her. A few times, Dark watched Link glance over to him, Link not believing that he was not being accompanied by the rouged enemy. And then it hit him like a wrecking ball.. The two were enemies.

Without hesitation, Dark swung his sword towards the female, Nabooru quickly turning, block his attempt, Link trying to strike her from behind as she did the same. Aware of the game, she stood in front of the two, blocking strikes, and taunting their every move.

Dark then stood back, infuriated and beaten with sweat as he dropped his guard, brining the depths of Din's Fire from the palm of his hand. But this was no ordinary Din's Fire, Link carefully watching as Dark crouched down, his hands moving in circular motions, brining into sight a greenish, black, reddish light that then expanded with fire, Dark yelling for Link to get down.

Waves of heat escaped Dark as Link crashed onto the floor, Navi in his hand as he covered her well. Nabooru, unaware of what was happening, turned, the wave of fire tossing her across the foyer. Dark continued to add pressure to the wave, his hands still moving in rough-circular movements. When he felt success, he lowered his attack, brining Din's Hell Fire back into the palm of his hands, slowly falling to his knees from the attack.

Link laid face down on the sandy floor, Navi shaking in his hands as he carefully uncovered his light grip. She flew back into Link's hood, burying herself deep in protection. Looking around, Link tried to squint through the clouds of smoke, looking Nabooru, as well as Dark. Jumping to his feet he ran to the body that knelt down, helping him stand, Dark hastily breathing, his chest rising and falling with force.

"Quiet a move you've got there.." Link smiled, the moaning of Nabooru entering his ears. The two warriors turned around, looking at each other, then back towards Nabooru. Link held his hand out, not wanting Dark to follow, forcing Navi to stay with Dark.

Link slowly advanced towards Nabooru, the clouds of smoke clearing, her body coming into sight. Drawing his sword he slowly proceeded, his hand shaking with anticipation. He then clearly stood over her, his sword drawn to her neck as she glanced up at him.

Dark then came into sight as well, Navi in his hand, watching as Link forced Nabooru to stand. He knew that asking questions would do him no good, but all the while he called her a despicable human, watching her bleed in front of him.

With the instinct to kill returning, Nabooru kicked Link clean of his blade, kicking Link to the ground, piercing the blade into the arm of Dark, Dark letting out a horrid groan, Link pushing himself to his feet, grabbing Dark's blade, watching Nabooru hold Master Sword in her hand.

"You-."

"Silence!" Nabooru interrupted. "What a fool to believe that defeated me! What kind of warrior are you!?" She twirled the sword in her hand, the other resting on her hip as she began to circle Link. "Nabooru... drop the sword."

"And do what? Be punished by you!? Please, you are merely a boy to me. A boy so soft, so flexible you should not be the a hero of any sort."

"Oh really, and who should the hero be then?" Link asked, the two steady circling each other, Link becoming easily annoyed. Dark needed his help, but what was he to do about Nabooru?

"Ganondorf should rule this horrible place, and bring evil to all!"

The two, once again, began a series of attack, Link's only mission was to retrieve his sword. Dark grew blurry, hissing in pain, his wounds slowly healing itself. He was blessed with the curse of purified water, its ability was to cleanse, and to heal on contact. The curse came into great use at times, and others, it slowed him down because he could barely swim. Dark then settled Navi into his own hood, standing back to his feet, bringing his dark bow into place. He placed a dark arrow onto the bowstring, aiming it towards Nabooru. With great concentration, Dark released the arrow, watching it pierce into Nabooru's arm, Link turning his attention to Dark. Nabooru dropped the Master Sword, ripping the arrow from her own flesh, and fleeing from the Spirit Temple.

Dark ran behind, Link following suit, the two tired and panting.

"W-where did she go?" Dark asked Link.

"To the valley of Gerudo..."


	4. Two on One With A Knuckle

**Hyrule  
Hyrule Castle**

Ganondorf stood, his hands locked behind his back as he began to pace the King's Chamber, the king settled unease in his throne, Zelda sitting nervously by her father's side. There was a tension in the room, a build up of worry, hope, snuffle, and an eager to see the long awaited hero: Link.

Ganon anxiously lifted his hand to his head, stopping in his tracks, his eyes slowly closing. Zelda began to shed tears, and the king grew sad for his lovely daughter, embracing her.

The room was quiet, stiff, and full of agonize and fretful anger.

**Desert Colossus  
Desert**

With a painful pant, Dark slowly raised his head against the desert wind. He looked towards Link as he began to step onto the hot sand, Dark following behind. With a sudden stop, Dark observed the desert, and it was huge, the night scenery making it somewhat of a sight. However, he didn't see himself making it out of the hot arid region alive.

Link glanced around, the night making it more cooler than it was in the day. The birds above would love to peck, but the wind in the desert would be more bearable in this time of night. It was the benefit of the doubt, but Link couldn't figure which one was the better.

Dark grew impatient, watching Link as he slowly proceeded in the desert.

"Where are we going?"

Link turned to Dark, looking as if he had lost himself back in the temple. "Give me time.."Dark stepped in front of Link, cutting Link's trail of dragging his feet in the sand. "Give you time.. to do.. what?" Dark's eyes darted across his face, looking for a signal that he knew what he was doing. He failed to find such a signal. Link gulped down deeply, sheepishly looking into Dark's eyes. "To get us out of here."

**Gerudo Valley  
Gerudo Fortress**

The gate that led to the valley was down, and it block their only entrance into the valley. Or Dark came to the conclusion of. The two successfully made it through the desert without one attempt, Navi bravely leading the heroes to their destination. Link observed the gate that sat in front of the two, Link bringing into play his Hookshot, grabbing onto Dark, hooking onto a wooden plank on the gate. Dark nearly lost his breath, landing onto the gate with a thud, the step between him and the way to the other side, a very short step. Link jumped down, Dark's leg trembling.

Link snuck around the side of the gate, advancing towards a column that held a ladder that lead up to the top of the gate. He then looking before him, the fortress empty, and not a Gerudo guard in sight.

"Okay," Link began, turning around, the only sight he saw was Dark's rear end as he tried to climb over the peek of the gate, hoping to climb his way down the gate. He succeeded, and ran to Link's side.

"This place is empty.." Dark spoke matter-of-factly.

"The exit is at the end of this trail..-"

"Then let's move out.." Dark tried to advance forward, Link grabbing him. "But.. Where we need to be.. is inside that fortress.. Let's go.."

Inside the fortress was cold and dim. There were a minimum of light source throughout the fortress, the sound of the fire burning on the torches music to Link's ear. Link knew not where to find Nabooru, but his hopes were that she would be here. He knew something was wrong, because the Gerudo were always on guard, and the thought of Nabooru creating them as her.. guards nearly made Link faint.

After trailing through an empty room, the two came to a room that sat a bricked chair. Link hadn't yet noticed the chair, as he sent Dark forward whilst he inspected the upper room.

Dark unhurriedly inched towards the chair, what laid in it a mystery to Dark. As he reach the chair he began to sweat, the suspense killing him as he quickly maneuvered around the chair. In the chair sat something that sat too familiar with him. The armor, the axe, and the mask that sat a few holes, and that would make a forester cry. Dark moved in a bit closer for a better look at the familiar warrior that sat.

In the other room, Link failed to find any evidence that Nabooru was once inside the lower fortress. He only came across crates after crates, and a pot that once sat soup. Or so he concluded. As Link began to turn, his heart sank and his guard grew as he heard a recognizable voice nearly scream .

"L-Link!!" Dark yelled. Amid a roar, the sound of bricks falling, and the clinking of iron, Link knew that there was an Iron Knuckle present. As he ran into the room, he noticed it was not Nabooru, yet still up for a fight.

"Dark! What did you do!?"

Dark jumped back from the flying axe, going one on one with the Knuckle. "Stop asking questions and kill this thing..!" Dark groaned, lunging towards his opponent, stabbing him in the chest, retreating his sword, the Knuckle continued to slowly advance towards him.

Link drew the Master Sword, running towards the Knuckle, slashing his back as Dark gave in another lunge. Still the Knuckle continued to slowly proceed, this time, turning it's attention onto Link. This was, once again, no ordinary Iron Knuckle.

Dark stood back, slamming his blade into the ground, his hands coming up into another circle. But this time, a white flash grew from his palms, the Iron Knuckle halting in place as Link stood startled for the moment, releasing his blade into the chest, stomach, and slashing across the Knuckle's face before standing back. Yet.. The Knuckle did not fail. Dark tried his attack once more, Link delivering continuous stabs, their opponent finally giving way as his armor dropped, Link slowly swallowing his fear down, quickstepping away from the Knuckle as it ran towards him with a another roar.

"Dark, Din's Fire, anytime now!"

"Get down..!"

Dark summoned Din's Hell Fire, Link, once more, crashing to the floor, covering Navi, the Knuckle becoming engulfed with heavy flames. Clouds of smoke covered the room, Dark grabbing Link, the two escaping the heaps of smoke.

Link and Dark moved to the upper halls of the fortress, catching their breath outside from the smoke they consumed.

"What was that?" Link questioned as the slowly entered the upper fortress."What was what?"

"That. Back there. The Iron Knuckle.. Why-"

"How was I suppose to know the damn thing would crash his axe down on my in such a way!?"

Link pressed his hand against Dark's mouth, "Shhh... Listen.." Dark tuned his ears in, listening to a soft commotion of some sort. "You hear that? Come on.."

Link made his way full into the fortress as Dark trailed behind, the two in a crouching position, when Link came to a sudden halt.

In the room before them were Gerudo guards, tied up, and gagged by the mouth. Link ran to the them, lifting one's face, noticing she was breathing, but unconscious.

"Arrgh!" Link shouted, still on his knee as he slapped his hand to his head. "We're too late.."

"Link.." Dark whispered, pointing into the next room of the lower fortress.

Link moved to Dark's position, the two kneeled down, watching Nabooru as she tied the last of the Gerudo guards, standing, resting a hand on her hip. She laughed, tossing her hair out of her face as she was no long dressed in Gerudo armor, but merely dressed as a Gerudo herself, but the material more.. advanced.

Nabooru turned her head a bit, laughing once again, reaching for her blade, her axe departed from her side.

"You two won't give up.. will you?"

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you enjoy the reading! Sorry this chappster took so long.. Bad chappster.. 5 will up in a few days!**


End file.
